Feels Like Fate
by DelenaMyLove
Summary: When Damon Salvatore does 2 things he thought he wouldn't ever do he doesn't expect to fall for a girl so soon. Especially one he only sees through a coffee shop window. But he does. New York is big but he has to try and find her. When they meet she seems to feel nothing. He thinks it's fate, can he convince her though? UN used to be LoveNian *Will have other pairings*
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this idea a few days ago and it hasn't left my head since. I hope you all enjoy it; I liked writing this first chapter. If anyone would be willing to go over each chapter and correct it I'd be so grateful. **** Enjoy the story everyone and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters (sadly).**

I was sure of two things. 1) That I was in deep shit and 2) I had just done the best two things I could ever think of. Thinking back to it, yeah it was a little crazy but it needed to be done. They both needed to hear the truth. I was now headed to my baby brother's apartment to give him the great news. He probably wouldn't see it as all that great but since he and Lexi had finally got together maybe he wouldn't be in such a bad mood.

Those two had been pining for each other secretly for 2 years. Okay so maybe it wasn't a secret. Everyone knew except them. Stefan had met Lexi his first year of college and for half the year they were great friends. Did everything together. But Stefan eventually came to me complaining about how he couldn't stand to see her with another guy; he'd nearly punched her date just for saying his name. Since I wasn't really that good with relationships I couldn't give him any advice so instead, I took it into my own hands to get her to fall for him. It wasn't as hard as I thought.

I started spending more time with them, partly for Stefan and partly so I wouldn't have to go home. Once I saw them together I saw she was already there. She would watch him move with a combination of love and lust in her eyes. She would use every chance she could to touch him. And when he talked she never looked away from his lips. Of course when I told Stefan he laughed and said I was nuts. I told Lexi how he felt and she told me the same thing. They really were like the same person.

Last month Stefan finally grew a pair and told her how he felt. Of course I had to get him drunk so he would do it but whatever. It happened that's the important thing. Lexi of course freaked out and practically assaulted him right in the club but nobody really seemed to notice. Stefan's other friend, Caroline or as I so lovingly call her Blondie, screamed and rushed off to call her boyfriend Klaus. They were a whole other story. He was practically her dog. He did everything she asked.

When I finally got to Stefan's place what I had done really started to kick in. Shit, did I screw up? Did I really want this? I had been pretending to be happy for a year and a half. I could've continued for the rest of my life. Shit. No. No. No. What am I thinking? Of course it was the right thing to do! I've been pretending to be happy, not being actually happy! I should've done this a long time ago. Stefan opens his door and looks surprised to see me. Probably because its noon and I'm never not at work at noon.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" He asks stepping aside to let me into the apartment. I look to my left and see a bra on the floor and quickly look away. Ugh my baby brother had got it on last night while I lay in bed doing everything in my power to convince my women, or ex-women, not to touch me.

"Well... To be honest I needed someone to talk to. A second opinion you could say. Is Lexi here? She can give me hers too." I say walking into his living room and sitting on my favourite chair.

"No, she's out shopping with Caroline, something about Caroline's best friends from childhood coming up." Ah, of course. Blondie had mentioned that last time I saw her. She grew up in bum fuck nowhere and had moved to the city as soon as she could but her two best friends stayed behind to be with family and a boyfriend... Or something like that. Caroline tends to ramble so we should be proud I heard that much of it.

"Oh well. We'll have to go on without her. I really need to get this off my chest." I say gesturing he should sit.

"Okay, what? You're kind of freaking me out here, Damon." He says sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Well... I quit today..."

"You what?" Stefan interrupts before I can say the rest. He's freaking out. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have done all this. Shit. Shit. Wait. No. Have a backbone, Damon. You can do this. You're going be happy now; really happy not pretend.

"I quit. I told Dad to shove it and quit. God, Stefan you know how much he pisses me off. I just snapped. I'd had enough of him. He just yells at me for everything I do. I'm never good enough. So I snapped and told him that fine he can find someone else to do my job because I'm done. Then I walked out."

"Okay. That's not that bad. Dad's a dick. I know. Plus you've probably made enough money in the 4 years you've been there that you're set for life." He's right. I got paid a lot for what I did. But holy shit I had forgot I'd been there 4 years. Dad made me start right out of high school. I didn't have a choice. It wasn't so bad at first. I got to do my own thing and only have to listen to him complain a little bit. But then he started going over everything I did. He would spell check my work. Shadow me in meetings. It drove me nuts. Then he brought HER in and just like that I was supposed to be okay with what he was doing. And I was for 6 months. But she wasn't like the girl I thought she was. I knew my father would freak so I pretended. I pretended I was happy with the bitch and happy at work.

"There's more," I say hesitantly, gauging his reaction carefully. He gives me a look as if to say continue so I do. I spill my guts out to my baby brother and hope he doesn't think I'm crazy, "I broke off the engagement. I know, it seems nuts but Stefan I wasn't happy with her. I haven't been for so long. I pretended to be because I thought I deserved to be miserable. After what I did in high school I thought it was karma biting me in the ass. But then I stood up to Dad and I realized I had to stand up to her too. So I did. Right after I left the office I went back to our place- my place now- and told her how I felt. You want to know what she said? She said I was a heartless piece of shit. She told me I had no regard for her feelings. Maybe she's right. But I have regard for my own for once in my life. So I gave her 2 days to move all her stuff back into her old place... Yeah she kept her old place all this time."

"Wow... Damon... I'm sorry. I didn't even know you felt that way. But honestly, I'm not surprised. She was a heartless bitch. None of us liked her. Lexi and I always used to joke about taping her mouth shut when we were having dinner together." Stefan says laughing slightly.

"What... What the hell! Why didn't anyone say anything? You all acted like you loved her!" I practically shout.

"Because we thought you did. Even Ric makes fun of her, man. He's the calmest guy I know but he freaks when he finds out she's joining us."

"Wow. I never knew that. Honestly? Damn it. I could've done this a long time ago! I kept her around for you guys and Dad! I thought you all worshipped the ground she walked on, just like Dad!"

"Hell no! Speaking of, if you thought Dad was pissed about you quitting he's going to freak when he finds out about this." As if on cue my cell phone starts blaring out the annoying ring tone I chose for my dad only.

"Shit. It's him. He's going be pissed. I should answer this," I stand to leave the room but then think better of it, "Know what. No. He made me hate my life; he can live with the outcome. I'm not answering it so he can tell me how big of a mistake I am. How he wishes I was never born. I don't want to hear it." I silence my phone and turn it off. There. Let him get more pissed, I don't care anymore.

"Good for you, hey where are you going?" He says when I start heading for the door again.

"For a walk, get some coffee. Or bourbon. Haven't decided. Probably coffee though. I haven't had alcohol during the day in so long I'd probably be drunk within 10 minutes." I say as I lift a hand in goodbye and walk out his door. I head to my favourite coffee place that rest's between mine and Stefan's apartments. I should probably call Ric and ask to stay at his place. He'll love this. He'll love how much of a joke my life has become.

I walk into the coffee shop and stand in line waiting for my order. I order my regular and when the girl hands it to me I turn towards the door and stop in my tracks. Holy shit. Passing the window of the coffee shop is the most beautiful girl I've even seen. She was wearing black short shorts, a lime green tank top and black ankle boots that had enough of a heel to make her already killer long legs look even better. She was walking at a slow enough pace that I noticed everything about her. Her hair was straight and so long that it went past her mid-back. Her eyes are what I noticed the most. In the brief moment she turned her head towards the coffee shop I saw they were a beautiful brown. They were gorgeous and made her even more perfect. I thought she noticed me but then just like that she was gone.

I quickly manoeuvred myself out of the coffee shop and onto the busy New York streets but she was gone, nowhere to be found. Damn it. I hadn't expected to want another girl so soon but damn if I didn't want this one. Something about her, even in those few seconds I'd seen her, made me want her more than any other girl I'd been with. How the hell was I going to find her in a city like New York?

**There it is, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope to be able to update at least once a week. **

**There are probably a few questions like, what did Damon do in high school? They will be answered soon enough. Next chapter I plan to have Damon and Elena's meeting take place. Should I switch POV's every chapter or just leave the whole thing as Damon? I can't decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I promise it won't always take this long. My computer finally kicked the bucket and I haven't got a new one yet so I'm writing this on a tablet. I also got busy with school then family came up. I rewrote this chapter 3 times trying to get their meeting perfect but I'm still not sure about it. I hope you all like it. **

**Review please! Also follow me on twitter tvd_lovelife I'll follow back! Thanks for all the reviews from last week. Once again I do not own the Vampire Diaries in any way. On with the story! **

This is ridiculous. I should not be sitting here thinking about her. I don't even know her name for god sakes. It had been 3 days. 3 days since I'd seen her. I've been looking at every tourist location, scanning all malls close by and even convinced Ric to use his connections to have people look for her.

Ric was a cop, one of the best, and had a wide range of connections. After promising him that I would be out of his house quicker, I'd make him lasagna using my mom's recipe and that I would never ask him for help again he agreed to have a sketch artist come work with me so he could tell his men to look around for her.

I sound like a crazy person. I don't know what it is about her but I feel like I have to see her again. That first day I looked for 2 hours then went to Ric. When he said he would help I left straight away and got a hotel room and ingredients to make his lasagna. The sooner the better.

The next day I scoped out malls. Judging from her clothes and the fact that she was a girl I assumed she would like to shop. No luck. I searched all the big malls, little malls and streets that had good shops. She was no where.

Then today was my 3rd day of looking. I spent the whole day out at parks, museums and any other place I thought tourists would go. Once again nothing.

I had went back to my apartment yesterday afternoon and was happy to find Katherine gone. I can't believe that just 4 days ago she thought we were in love. She was gone and so was her stuff but that didn't mean she gave up. She had randomly shown up twice claiming she accidentally took some of my books. It was obvious she did it in purpose. She doesn't even read.

After I finally just told her to keep anything else she found she stopped coming around. She still called though, everyday. She was driving me nuts. I just wanted to find the girl with the brown doe eyes. Every time my phone rang I would jump hoping it was Ric saying he found her but then I would see Katherine's name.

My dad had tried to get me to come back to work. I refused. I didn't want to go back working for him. I want to do my own thing. Before working with my dad I wanted to open a restaurant, maybe I could do that now. I'd use all my mom's Italian recipes.

Thinking about my mom had almost taken my mind off of the beautiful brunette from the coffee shop. Almost. I've been avoiding everyone else for days, I'd told Stefan about her on the phone last night but I hadn't seen him. Last night he also suggested, okay demanded, that I come to dinner tonight to meet Caroline's friends. Everyone was going to be there and it was required that I was too.

I didn't want to go to some stupid dinner.I needed to sit by my phone and wait for Ric to call with information. This is bullshit. I'm acting like a girl. I shouldn't be pining for a girl I don't even know! That's it. I'm not going to sit around and wait. If I see her again then it must be meant to be.

Looking at the time I get up and head to the bathroom to shower and get ready for this stupid dinner. Maybe one of Blondie's friends will be hot and I can get Window Girl off my mind. I hope in the shower and wash quickly. I grab my dark blue jeans and a black button up top. Formal yet casual, should cover whatever the theme of this dinner is.

I look out the windows to see its raining and quickly grabbed my car keys then hop in the elevator hitting the button for the garage. I walk over to my blue camero and open the door. This car is my baby. My one true love. She would never hurt me. Driving in New York City wasn't always fun but luckily Caroline lives close by.

Caroline and Klaus had out did us and bought a house instead of an apartment. It was nice and fairly big. Stefan had parked on the road leaving me a space behind Klaus's SUV. Stefan probably did that so him and Lexi could make a quick get away if they needed to have sex. Damn it. I really need to find someone, I'm already jealous of my brother and its only been 4 days since Kat and I had sex.

I get out of the car and lock the door before quickly sprinting up to Caroline's door. I shake my hair out and knock on her door. Klaus answers and we shake hands before I walk in and follow the sound of voices. I'm half way to the kitchen when I hear the most beautiful laugh. It sounds like music and turn me on, causing me to get hard. Who the hell was that?

I continue walking to the kitchen and hear Stefan say my name, he's talking about me. Bastards probably warning the girls about how grumpy I was yesterday. I plaster a smile on my face to prove him wrong and walk straight into the kitchen. Once in the door I glance at the table and stop dead in my tracks. It's her. The girl from the coffee shop Window. God she looks even better today. Her hair is curled slightly and she has more makeup showing off her eyes.

"Damon! I was just saying that I wondered when you would get here. This is Elena and Bonnie, Caroline's friends" my brother says looking at me funny. Oh shit I'm staring. Elena. The name fits her perfectly. I realize they need an answer and in an attempt to seem casual I come up with one of my signature witty remarks.

"So Blondie really does have friends? I thought she was kidding!" I say smirking and walking closer to the table. I turn to Bonnie first, can't let Elena know just her laugh turn me on. And that I've been looking for her for days. I kiss Bonnie's hand when she holds it out for me to shake. She looks slightly taken back but I don't let it faze me. I turn to Elena and do the same to her. I tried not to linger but she smells delicious. She smiles at me and I can tell she is holding back a laugh.

"Damon Savatore don't you even think about it. Your not hitting on my friends. No. No. No." Caroline says walking into the kitchen and slapping the back of my head. I roll my eyes at her and sit down next to Elena. I put my arm around the back of her chair and "accidentally" hit her head.

"Sorry" I whisper leaning towards her and brushing my hand over the spot I hit. She shivers slightly and I hold back a sigh. God this girl is perfect.

"Bonnie was just telling us about how she is going to school to be doctor." Stefan says shooting me a look.

"That sounds very interesting, do continue." I say and try to listen when she goes on and on about the benefits of herbal medicines.

I pretend to look at Bonnie who is sitting on the other side of Elena but instead focus on Elena. She seems rather bored by Bonnie's choice of topic and I get the impression that she has heard it all before. She rolls her eyes slightly when Bonnie says something that is supposed to be a joke about her being a witch in her former life and I smirk while raising an eyebrow. Elena catches my look and smiles at me, rolling her eyes again.

Not sure how far to take things with Elena I simply smile back and wait for her to turn her attention to Bonnie before my eyes scan her again. Her lips are a light red and make me want to kiss them. Her eyes really are incredible. My gaze wanders down her body. She's showing the perfect amount of cleavage in her black dress that it drives me mad. I shift down to her legs and see they are miles long. She's wearing red high heels that match the colour of her toe nails.

I heard someone clear their through beside me and whipped my head the the left to see Klaus winking at me from the end of the table. Everyone was sitting down now and watching me check Elena out. Shit. This was going to be a long dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the patience with this story. It's really hard to write on a tablet and I still have a few days before I get my new computer. I'm trying my best to write quickly and I'll try to post another chapter by friday. **

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be from Elena's POV so we can see how she feels. **

**Once again I do not own TVD! **

Last night was great. After the initial awkwardness of everyone catching me checking out Elena had passed we had all settled into conversations. Caroline told us more about her friends and in turn they asked about us. Especially Witchy. I had taken to calling Bonnie that and although she hated it I knew Elena liked it, had caught her trying to hide a laugh every time.

After dinner we had all ended up in the living room since the rain was still coming down in bucket fulls. We had talked some more then Stefan and Lexi excused themselves to head home. Of course. Everyone had been expecting it sooner and when I pointed that out Lexi blushed and Stefan gave me a dirty look, causing Klaus to give me a high five.

After they left Blondie and Klaus left to do dishes leaving me, Elena and Witchy all alone. I'd tried to make conversation with them both but Bonnie kept giving me dirty looks so I eventually gave up and focused on Elena, something I had wanted to do since our moment before dinner.

I'd learned a lot about Elena. She was sweet and caring but had a feisty side. She cared about her friends and family and would do anything to protect them. I could relate in a way, I'd do anything for my baby brother but I couldn't imagine Elena being in harms way. During our talk I felt my interest in her deepen. It wasn't just he appearance I liked, it was her in general. She had spunk.

When it came time I was reluctant to leave. I'd enjoyed talking to her. When I asked what she was doing the next day Blondie scoffed and Elena looked away slightly. I didn't want to seam to interested so I suggest the 5 of us meet, I also said I would ask Lexi and Stefan. Caroline and Klaus declined saying something about having to pick up something from somewhere. Bonnie said she would rather explore the city. I expected Elena to say no as well. But she didn't. We agreed to meet for lunch then I would show her around a bit.

When I woke up this morning I was so excited to spend that day with her but now, sitting in the restaurant waiting for her, I was so nervous. What would I say to her? I knew I couldn't tell her about the coffee shop moment but I needed her to know that I was attracted to her deeply.

But she would be leaving soon. Where would that leave us. This was her fourth day here so she only only had 10 more. How could I convince her to stay with me? How could I get her to give me a chance? Even if I convinced her to be with me now what would happen when then time came for her to leave? Would she ask me to come with her? Offer to move here? Would she want to try long distance or just sweep our relationship under the rug and play it off as a vacation fling. I knew I didn't want that last option. Even though I just got out of a long relationship I was willing to get into another one with this girl.

Elena walks in at the exact moment I'm getting freaked out and when she sees me and smiles I instantly calm down. Who says I need to figure it all out today. I have 10 days to convince her that she's the one for me and me for her. I would start today. Of course I had to find out how she felt first. And if she already had a boyfriend.

"Damon. It's nice to see you again. This restaurant is nice. It kind of reminds me of a place back home called the Mystic Grill." she says sitting down across from me. I smile and repeat her greeting.

When she moved to look around I took in her outfit. She looked stunning of course. She was wearing a pair of converse probably because I said I was taking her around the city. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans shorts and a tight fitted lavender top. The top came down in a deep V at the front, showing off her perfect cleavage. I looked down at her hands, searching for a ring and was pleased when I didn't see one. As she turned back around I noticed she was talking and focused on what she was saying.

"I guess Stefan and Lexi aren't coming?" she says gesturing to the lack of extra chairs at our table.

"No, they were busy today." I say avoiding eye contact. I don't want to lie to her but in all honesty I never even called Stefan. I didn't want him here interrupting our time together.

"Well I think we can enjoy ourselves without them," she says smirking, "what would you recommend here?"

"Uh... Um... A... A cheeseburger." I say trying to be smooth and ignore the sexual innuendo. People thought I was bad for those but I think this girl could give me a run for my money.

"A cheeseburger. Huh. Okay well as long as I can get it with no pickles." she says smiling slyly.

"What? You don't like pickles?" I ask regaining my composure. She wrinkles her nose and smiles at me. When our waitress comes we order and I make sure to ask for extra pickles on mine. She laughs softly when I ask.

"So, Elena, tell me a bit more about yourselves."

"There isn't much more to tell you that I haven't already. I pretty much gave you everything last night, my parents died when I was 16 so I live with my younger brother and my aunt. I've lived in Mystic Falls my whole life and even stayed behind for college so I could save my aunt money. Bonnie and Caroline have been with me since we were babies and are more like sisters to me. Bonnie stayed behind to be with me and her Grams. Though secretly I also think for my brother."

"Well that's a new development, Witchy has a thing for your brother! That's cute." I say making a mental note to use it against her later.

"Yeah. I know, weird. But I think he likes her too. Jeremy had a rough time when our parents died. Turned to drugs but Bonnie helped to put him in a better mind set."

"Huh, so that's Elena Gilbert in a nutshell. What about a boyfriend?"

"Uh... No. Not anymore."

"Not anymore? So you did? Recently?"

"Yeah... I don't really want to talk about it."

"I get it. It didn't end well... I recently got out of one too. We were engaged. She was crazy. I finally stood up for myself and ended it."

"Yeah, Caroline told me. Mine wasn't really like that. Matt was a nice guy but I wasn't feeling it. After my parents died I changed. I tried to make it work for a long time. Almost 4 years but I just couldn't do it anymore. He hates me now but I think we are both better off." She says looking away. I'm saved from having to respond when the waitress show up.

We don't talk much during lunch and after we changed the conversation to lighter topics. She requested I take her to central park. She wanted to see it because Caroline had raved about it since she moved here.

Walking through central park with Elena was amazing. She was great company and I really enjoyed spending time with her. I still wasn't sure how she felt about me but I knew how I felt. The first time I saw her was a chance but meeting her again was definitely fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to remind everyone this chapter is from Elena's POV. I'm not going to do many like that but I want to show everyone how Elena is feeling. I much prefer writing in Damon's POV because he honestly has so many personalities. Like his sweet side, his sarcastic side and his jack ass side. **

**Once again I sadly don't own TVD, though I would love to know what Julie Plec has planned.**

"So, Damon, tell me something that you normally wouldn't tell a girl on the first day?" I say as we walk through central park.

"Oh, so this is a date? Here I thought I was just being a tour guide. But, hey, if this is a date I might as well kick the romance up." Damon says laughing at me. Before I can even register what he is doing I feel him grab my hand a kiss the back of it lightly before putting it back by my side and placing is arm around my shoulders.

"This is not a date. That was just the only way I could come up with to try and get you to tell me a secret without actually asking you too. I try not to be too forward." I state shrugging out from under his arm. I don't want him to notice that his touch sends goose bumps up my body and makes my heart race. Something in his smirk tells me he does.

"Elena, forward is the only motion I know." He whispers in my ear. For some reason I feel like he is teasing me. I can give as good as I get though. If this is how he is going to play then I'm going to have to be even worse.

"Well to be honest I prefer backwards. Things can be deeper that way." I declare looking into his eyes before turning and continuing to walk. I hear him cough and mutter a curse word before he starts walking. His long legs allow him to catch up with me instantly and he wraps his arm around my waist this time, pulling me closer to him.

"Well I think I could compromise. I'm pretty good at that." He says leaning towards my face slightly. He abruptly lets go of me and takes a step back. He seems to take a moment to compose himself then starts walking again. I walk beside him in silence for a few minutes.

"So are you going to tell me a secret or not?" I ask rolling my eyes when he looks at my surprised. It's almost like he hadn't been paying attention to where we were.

"You want to hear a secret, Elena? How about how up until 4 days ago I worked for my dad at his shitty company and was engaged to a girl I couldn't stand. I pretended to be happy with every aspect of my life for 4 years. I wanted to impress people so much that I would drop everything if I was given the chance to make my dad or Katherine happy. My dad treated me like shit. I was ever good enough but I had to try. I always had to try to impress him because I just want him to accept me. But it's never me. It's always Stefan. And Katherine was... Is... the biggest bitch I know. At first it didn't bother me. She was hot and sexy and I didn't give a shit if she treated me badly. But then I saw how it was really supposed to be. I saw how couples were supposed to act and I realized what she was doing was wrong. But I wanted to impress my dad so badly that I stayed with her. And when he suggested proposing I did it. But once I was able to stand up to my dad I was able to get rid of her. So that's what I did. I stood up to my dad. I quit my job and broke up with Kat. And that was one of the best days of my life." He says before plopping down on the grass and putting his head in his hands.

I'm shocked. Damon always seems so composed and calm. This thing with his father must have really affected him. He still hasn't said anything so I just take a seat next to him and put my hand on his arm. He looks up at me and I almost expected to see tears but instead his eyes are clear but shining a brighter blue than before.

"I'm sorry. I haven't told anyone that before. Stefan knows some of it but I tried to keep the worst of it from him. He doesn't need to know. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him." Damon says quietly.

"Of course. But Damon... You shouldn't have to feel that way. I've only known you for 2 days now but you seem sweet, caring and kind hearted. You have your sarcastic side but I like that about you. I also like that you aren't pretending around me. Thank you for telling me that."

"No problem. I have this great habit of telling strange girls my secrets."

"I don't believe that for a minute. You keep everything to yourself to protect the ones you love. Like I do."

"I guess we are more alike than I thought."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you just said that we both try to protect others. You think I'm sweet, caring and kind hearted but that describes you as well. And then there's the obvious."

"What' that?"

"We are both incredibly attractive. Duh." He smirks.

"Of course. There's that sarcasm I was talking about. I missed it."

"I think your pretty sarcastic yourself missy. But don't worry, spend more time with me and you'll be a pro."

"I hope to," I say looking into his eyes. Before he looks away I say, "Spend more time with you. Not pick up your sarcastic habits."

He stays quiet as we get up and start walking again. He places a hand on my back to move me down a small path and we end up back on the road. He turns and continues walking. I follow him and after awhile we end up outside and ice cream parlor.

"I figured I owed you some ice cream after my crazy outburst." He says giving me his signature crooked smile.

"You, Damon Salvatore, may just be the perfect man."

Yesterday with Damon was nice. He wasn't at all like Caroline described him as. She told me he was sarcastic, cocky and a major dick. He had been sweet to me though. He did have a few sarcastic moments but I liked those. He was funny and charming. Stefan had also warned me about his brother. He'd told me that Damon was probably on the rebound and looking for someone to seduce then leave, which made me his perfect target. And maybe I was okay with that.

I'd spent the last 5 years of my life with Matt, 4 of them I was unhappy and pretending for his sake that I wanted to be with him. The sex had been okay but I hadn't really enjoyed it. I'd probably faked more orgasms than I actually had.

Maybe I could be okay with Damon seducing me then forgetting about me when the time came for me to leave. I needed a distraction from Matt. I had a feeling Damon was good enough in bed to be able to make me forget. Then when the time came for me to leave I could do it without hesitating. I'm going to do this. I'm going to get with this greek god of a man and enjoy myself. I'm going to be carefree Elena for 9 days and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. I needed to show Damon I was interested and I know just the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I'd like to say that I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been so busy with school and family that I haven't had time to update. I am posting this now and I have already began the next chapter. This chapter is back to Damon's POV as I like it better. Most of my chapters will be Damon but I might put in 1 or 2 more Elena ones. **

**Enough rambling and on with the story. Once again I do not own The Vampire Diaries in anyway. **

"What the hell do you want?" I groan into my phone after pulling it off my night stand.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine." Ric says. Of course. He would be calling me at this time of morning… Or night. Depends, I haven't even looked at the time. Or opened my eyes.

"Is it even actually morning, Ric. It sure as hell doesn't feel like it."

"It's almost noon, Damon. Get yourself together would ya?"

"I used to get up every morning at 6 am. Excuse me if I want to enjoy my freedom and sleep in."

"Fine. Go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you know that a certain brunette with big brown eyes just walked into my shop. Now normally I would keep the beauties to myself but since I happen to know you called dibs I won't try my charm out on her. Well at least not a lot. Maybe you should come down here so I won't be tempted."

Damn him. He knows she's the one thing that would make me get up. But is she really there? Ric had tried this yesterday morning and it worked. I'd ran the 10 minutes to his shop and she hadn't even been there.

I haven't seen her since our date 2 days ago. She didn't call me and I didn't call her. I can't let her know just how into her I am. I don't want to scare her. I planned to give it a full day before getting a hold of her. This would be the perfect time to see her. I could get her to go out with me again and start my crazy and shameless flirty. Everyone has always said I was good at it.

"Ric. Is she actually there or are you lying?"

"She's here. Looks incredible too. My resolve is wearing thin. I might have to go talk to her." He's laughing at me now. I can hear it in his voice.

"Dick. If she isn't there I am going to kick your ass," I go to hang up but then put the phone back to my ear to threaten him again, "And don't even think about flirting with her."

I hear his laugh boom over the phone as I end the call and jump out of bed. I run to my bathroom and have the quickest shower in history. I don't bother to dry off and just wrap the towel around my waist. I walk into the closet that is still half empty since Katherine took all her stuff out. All the stuff I had bought her. Damn. No. I'm done with her. I don't care anymore. I will not be bitter about the time and money spent on her.

I throw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t shirt. My signature look. I grab a pair of shoes and, after checking the clock, grab my keys. The traffic won't be too bad so driving should be safe. It will also get me there quicker. As much as I would like to believe Ric is kidding, I wouldn't put it past him to flirt with her and throw some digs about me in.

By the time I arrive at the shop I have gotten worried about what Ric has said to her. Why would she even be in the shop? Unless she is with Stefan. Even Caroline wouldn't go in there without Stefan or I. Ric owns a liquor shop that is literally named The Shop. He bought it in a drunken state after his wife had died and named it at the same time.

Looking at the place you would never guess that it sells alcohol. It looks nice on the outside, like it should be a sandwich shop or something. Once you get into the place you could tell that it is definitely a man's liquor store. You would not find any wine, champagne or any other feminine drink in this place. The shelves are lined with beer, whiskey, bourbon and my personal favourite, more bourbon. Ric knows the history behind every brand. He's good with history. He used to teach it until his wife died and he stopped showing up, which caused the school to fire him. He never applied to another position and never wanted to walk about it.

"Damon! Hey, fancy seeing you here." Elena says once she spots me from across the shop. She is standing in between with Bonnie, a blonde girl about the same height as her and a tall guy with dark brown hair and muscles. Big muscles. Damn. If this guy is her ex-boyfriend I'm screwed. I can fight as well as the next guy but this guy is taller and bigger than me. I get the feeling he has been in a few fights.

"I could say the same. I don't picture you liking whiskey." I say smiling at her while going to stand next to Ric.

"I've had worse. Beer isn't bad though. We are actually here looking for something to give to Klaus for putting up with us." Elena laughs.

"Well I'm sure Ric here has given you plenty recommendations."

"You guys know each other?" Bonnie says looking at me with curiosity instead of her normal glare.

"Oh yeah. This guy right here is my best friend. I swear he isn't as big of as a dick as he may seem. He's actually very sweet. For my birthday last year he took me out to this restaurant and ordered champagne. He is the sweetest." Ric says in a high pitched voice. Damn him.

"What he means to say is that I put up with his stupidity. That dinner never happened." I say glaring at Ric who just starts laughing.

"Well Ric has been great. I think we are going to get a bottle of bourbon." The guy beside Elena says.

"Yeah I think Klaus will like it… I don't really know though… Oh, Damon this is my Aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy." Brother. I can work with that. I see what Elena meant about Witchy liking him. She does keep eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Ahh, so the whole family is in New York. I like that. Family should stick together. Up until Stefan got with Lexi he would still come crying to me when he had a nightmare." I say smirking at them. Jenna looks shocked for a moment before she breaks down laughing. I glance over towards Ric and notice him watching Jenna intently. Damn. I'm glad she's here. Keep his attention off Elena.

"Yeah, they flew up to see the place. Jenna here is talking about moving up here." Elena nudges Jenna causing her to look away. Wait. Was Jenna blushing? Huh. She's seems nice. I approve of her and Ric. I know they just met but these things can happen quickly. They did for me with Elena.

"Really? Well if you want some help looking for houses I know someone who knows where to find all the best places at a good price." I say smiling at Jenna then quickly glancing towards Ric with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, actually. That'd be great! Thanks, Damon." Jenna smiles. After paying for the bourbon the 4 of them say good bye then turn towards the doors. I'm about to call after Elena and ask her out but she turns around first.

"Caroline and Klaus were telling us about a club close by that they wanted to go to tonight, Stefan and Lexi said they would come too… Would you like to come, Damon? And Ric. You can come too, if you want." Elena says. I notice how she paused before inviting Ric, to me that seems like she completely forgot about him. Good. She should.

"I'd love too. And don't worry, I'll make Ric show up."

"Perfect." I don't know why but something about the way she said that makes me fear what she had planned for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S TVD DAY! Finally! In honour of TVD Day here is my next update **** Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I do not own TVD in anyway. **

"What are you going to wear tonight?" Ric asks me over the phone. I roll my eyes and shift the phone so it's in between my shoulder and ear. I continue cooking and try to sound interested in what Ric is saying.

"What I always wear." I say with little enthusiasm. To be honest I don't want to go to a club. They aren't my style, I prefer just a regular bar. But I want to see Elena so I guess I don't have a choice.

"Really? Jeans and a t-shirt? Aren't people supposed to look good at clubs?" Ric says seeming genuinely confused. Probably because he's never been. I was the one who introduced him to bars after his wife died. Probably a big mistake… Oh well.

"Not just any t-shirt Ric! A black one. And I always look good. Other people have to try harder than I do." I stir the pot on the over then turn and sit at the breakfast bar.

"Are you cooking? Please tell me you're making me something? I haven't had good food since you made me that lasagna. When I'm at the shop I just pack a lunch and at the station I just eat there crap food."

"You can come over if you want. I'm making spaghetti." I'd like to ask him how he juggles being a cop and owning a store but I don't really want to hear his long rant about it. In reality it's probably so he can stay busy. Besides, his job at the station isn't hard. He rarely goes out on duty.

"Perfect. I'm coming now." Ric says and hangs up before I can answer.

Sometimes having Ric as a friend can be a pain in the ass but I have to admit he's my best friend. I think we balance each other out. His boringness tones down my awesomeness. I get up and grab another plate. I put food on one and sit down to eat. I'm not waiting for him. Who knows when he will actually get here, he's easily distracted.

Once Ric and I finally get into the club it's not as hard as I thought it would be to find everyone. Stefan stands out like a sore thumb. He's standing on the dance floor. Yes literally standing, while Lexi dances around him. Party pooper.

Witchy, Jenna and Blondie are all already dancing. Little Gilbert is somewhat dancing with Bonnie and Klaus is dancing with Caroline. Jenna is dancing with a girl in a very short and sexy dress. I know who it is instantly. Damn her. It's like she's challenging me to keep my hands off her. She probably is. That's probably why she was looking at me weird at The Shop earlier.

Her dress comes to just above mid-thigh level. It's tight and blood red. When she turns towards me I can see that the neckline shows enough to be sexy but not enough that she looks slutty. She looks perfect. She glances my way and sees me, a smile crossing her face. She knows what I'm thinking. She planned this. Well 2 can play that game.

I point and Ric sees them. He looks at Jenna and the biggest smile I've ever seen spreads across his face. As we walk towards them I start looking around for the perfect girl. I know how to mess with Elena. I need a blonde who has any colour of eyes but brown. I need Elena's opposite. It will throw her off.

When I spot the perfect girl I veer off course to move towards her. Elena looks surprised when I walk around her and stop in front of the Blonde. She looks up at me with green eyes and I smile at her. Her eyes widen and I know I've got her full attention now.

"Dance with me?" I ask, leaning in extra close to her. She nods her head slightly and I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me. We start dancing, keeping in time with the beat of the music. After a while she turns in my arms and starts grinding into me. I close my eyes and pretend its Elena.

About half way through the song I feel a pull at my arm and open my eyes to look and see who it is. I look into big brown eyes and know I've got her. I beat her at her own game. She's pouting slightly and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"Problem?" I ask her keeping my arms around the blonde. Elena looks at the Blonde and she moves away. Elena ignores my question.

"Well that wasn't very polite. I was enjoying myself." I whisper in Elena's ear. I know she heard me even over the loud music.

"I wanted to dance with you." She states simply before turning and putting the back of her body extra close to my front. She starts to move slowly. I don't respond, I'm too shocked. I didn't expect her to do this. She grabs my hands and puts them on her hips. She continues grinding into me and I go with it.

As the song changes to a new one she turns in my arms and we really start dancing. The more we dance the more I focus on only her. Everything and everyone else in the club starts to fade. Damn she can move. We don't break eye contact and eventually I lose count of the songs we dance too.

A slow song comes on and I pull her in tighter and she lays her head against my shoulder. We continue dancing, not saying anything. I don't want to break this moment but I need to ask her something. I need to know her answer.

"Were you jealous?" I ask her quietly in her ear. She shivers as my breath touches her neck, causing me to smile. She's so cute. Damn.

"No." She says not moving to look at me.

"Are you sure?" I question rubbing my hands up and down her back. She shivers again and I know I've got her.

"Maybe," She says quietly. I pull back slightly so she is forced to look at me, "Yes."

I knew she was. Hearing her say it feels amazing. I look into her eyes and start leaning towards her. Almost as if she can't control it she leans into me too. I put my hand behind her head and tangle it into her hair. I pull her to me and connect our lips. A fire ignites inside me when her lips touch mine and I hope we never have to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next update, hope you all enjoy! I changed the rating to M just in case… Thanks for the reviews last chapter **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in anyway.**

The minute my mouth connected with hers I knew I would never want to stop. It felt great to kiss her, better than I ever thought it would be. As she leaned into me farther I deepened the kiss. I pressed my tongue to her lips, asking for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth and her tongue started playing with mine. I ran my hands up and down her back before moving them to her hair and pulling slightly. She moaned into my mouth and I knew I was a goner. I pulled away to breathe and she opened her eyes looking at me curiously.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks pouting slightly.

"Well, sweetheart, I need to breathe. And in case you forgot we are in a very crowded club." I say bringing my hand to her cheek. She leans into my hand and closes her eyes. She's so perfect.

"Take me home." She whispers without opening her eyes. Shit… She wants to leave. One second we are making out and the next she wants to leave. Damn. I moved to fast, I shouldn't have kissed her.

"Oh… Okay." I say moving my hand from her cheek to her hand. I pull her slightly and we make our way towards our friends. I stop and let them know we are leaving and Ric gives me an odd look. Maybe I look as hurt as I feel.

We walk to my car in silence and I feel like Elena wants to say something but is holding back. I open the passenger side door and she slips in. I walk around to get into my car and once it's on I turn the music up a little louder than necessary. I saw her look at me then she reached forward and turned the radio down. I didn't comment and just focused on the road ahead of me. I can't believe this. She was supposed to want to be with me.

"What…" She says when I pull up outside of Caroline's house. I don't respond, I just sit in my seat and wait for her to get out of the car. When she doesn't move I make a point out of unlocking the doors again.

"You want me to get out?" She asks quietly. What the hell? She makes it seem like I hurt her. No way. Once again I say nothing as I focus my attention on playing with the heat in my car.

"Damon… Damon! Can you at least talk to me? What did I do?" She says shakily. Huh… Is she crying? What the hell… I take a minute to collect my thoughts but when I open my mouth to respond she speaks first.

"Fine. Don't talk. Goodbye, Damon." She says before getting out of the car, slamming the door and running into Caroline's house. What the hell. How did the tables turn so quickly? I'm supposed to be the hurt one, she didn't want to come home with me, not the other way around… Wait… Home. That's what she had said. Take me home. That couldn't have meant my place, could it?

If she had meant my place it would make sense why she was so upset when I brought her here. I had no idea she wanted to come back to my place. I just assumed she considered this to be HER home while she was here. I had no idea… Damn it! How could I have fucked this up to badly? She wouldn't want to talk to me now… She had to though, she had to understand that I didn't understand what she wanted!

"Elena!" I call turning off my car and getting out of it all in one motion. By this point she is already in the house. I can't see any lights on so I have no idea which room she is in.

"Elena! Please come back!" I shout again, willing her to open the door. I run up the front steps and knock several times on the door.

"Please, Elena. I didn't understand what you meant. When you said take me home I assumed you meant here. I thought you were rejecting me. I was hurt. I care about you Elena and when I thought you didn't want me I got mad. I'm sorry. Please. I understand now, you wanted to come to my home. You wanted to come to my place with me. I'm so sorry. Please give me another chance. I don't mean that you have to sleep with me tonight just please give me a chance to make it up to you!" I beg through the door. When she doesn't respond at all I take a step back. She's not coming out. Damn it! Why do I always do this? I always mess things up. I start walking back down the steps and once I hit the grass I hear the door open.

I turn around just in time to catch Elena, who had jumped off the porch. I wraps her arms and legs around me and I hold her body close to mine. She crashes her lips to mine and I hold her tighter to convince myself this is real. I pull back slightly, breaking the kiss. She doesn't like that so she moves her lips down my neck and starts kissing and biting just below my ear. She's driving me crazy.

"What would you have done if I hadn't caught you?" I ask shakily, trying to regain my breath.

"I knew you would" She mumbles into my neck. She starts rocking her body against mine and I almost drop her.

"Elena, you've got to stop doing that. We are outside."

"Who cares?"

"Sweetheart, I'd love to take her right here, right now but there are neighbours."

"Inside." She whispers against my lips before pushing hers into mine once again. I tighten my grip and start walking again. I can't see where I'm going so I take slow steps to make sure we don't fall. Once we are in the house I shut the door and push her up against it. I move my hands up into her hair and angle her head so I have better access. My tongue dances with hers, battling for dominance. I pull away to let her get some air but move my lips to her neck, then her shoulder, moving her shirt to the side.

"Which room is yours?" I ask her against her skin.

"End. Of. The Hall." She gasps in-between breaths. I wrap my arms around her once more and lift her. Her hands and legs once again cling to me as I move up the stairs and into her room. Once inside her room I push her against the wall, her body hits the light switch and the lights turn on. I can see her more clearly now and I let her go so I can step back and look at her. Her body is flushed and her dressed has shifted, bunching up at the waist. She pulls me back towards her but turns us so I am against the wall. She pulls my shirt off and brings her mouth back to mine. I turn us around again and pull her dress farther up her body.

'What do you say we take this off?" I ask and pull it up and over her head before she can respond. She stands in front of my in black lace panties, that are practically see through, and a matching strapless bra. She's flawless. I run my hands up her body. She shivers and goose bumps follow the trail from my hands.

She pushes me back until we hit the bed. I fall back onto it and she straddles me waist. She rocks into me and I almost loose it. I'm so hard it hurts. Damn she feels so good. She moves away to undo my pants and pull them off just as we hear the front door open.

"Damon, I seen your car out front. I swear if you two are having sex you better quit it. I don't need to hear that shit." Caroline calls. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I say in frustration, causing Elena to giggle. Usually that sound would bring me to my knees but right now I just want to pick her up and take her. I don't even care if Caroline comes in.

"Blondie officially has a new nickname." I state trying not to look at Elena, knowing full well she is wearing barely any clothes.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" She asks and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Cock blocker."


	8. Chapter 8

**So so so sorry about how long this update has taken! I hit a major writing block. I wrote this chapter 5 times and didn't like it any of them. I hope you guys like this one!**

After Elena and I both got redressed we headed down to the kitchen where we currently sat, drinking coffee, with a very smug Caroline and Klaus. Damn them both. They were going to pay for this… I just have to think of a nice way to ruin their fun as much as they ruin mine. I heard Elena moan softly beside me, taking another sip of her coffee. Huh. She loves coffee… Noted. Wait. I have an idea. I stand up and everyone turns to look at me, including a pouting Elena.

"Are you leaving?" She asks, frowning.

"Absolutely not, the only way I'm leaving is if you come with me. I'm just… Going to the bathroom." I state, smiling at Elena before leaving the room.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he peed on my walls as pay back." I hear Caroline say as I walk away. Although that's a good idea, it wouldn't be the right kind of payback. My idea is much better. They cock blocked me, I'll cock block them.

I walk up into their bedroom and then walk into the attached bathroom. After searching all the drawers and cabinets and coming up empty handed I move back to the bedroom to search the night stands. The one on the left side of the bed is full of fashion magazines… Caroline's side. I hope. I find what I'm looking for in the top draw of the right side night stand. Condoms. Perfect. I know Blondie isn't on the pill either so if I take these they will either have to run to a store to buy them, the closets 24 hour store is a 10 minute drive, or not have sex… Unless she wants to get pregnant which I doubt.

I grabbed the condoms out of the box and shove them in my pocket. Luckily there aren't many of them so you can't really that they are there. I leave the bedroom quietly, hoping they can't hear the location of my footsteps. I walk into the kitchen and see Elena's face light up when she sees me, before putting on a mask of indifference and looking away. Oh so that's how she's going to play it. I know she's excited to see me. Damn. Another one of my amazing ideas would definitely come in handy right now… But I can barely think straight with Elena this close. She must feel our connection so why isn't she showing it.

I have an idea. I sit down next to her and subtly move my chair closer to hers. Klaus and Caroline don't notice but Elena does. She turns her head to me slightly and raises an eyebrow in question. I just smirk at her and shrug. She seems like she wants to ask me something but she, thankfully, keeps quiet. When Caroline starts telling a story about my brother and Lexi making out on the dance floor I pretend to be listening while I put my plan into action. I place my hand on Elena's thigh, thankful that she put her dress back on. She tenses slightly at my movement but doesn't try to move my hand.

I use my thumb to rub small circles on her skin. I feel the goose bumps that follow my movements and smile. See, she's not immune to me, she is feeling everything that I am. I move my hand up higher so I am grazing the hem of her dress. She shoots me a warning look that I ignore. I continue moving my hand up her leg until it is under her dress and almost at her panty line. She puts her hand down on mine to stop my movements. I pull my hand off her leg and grab her hand, moving it to press against my crotch. She gasps slightly when she feels that I am already hard for her.

I release her hand and she doesn't move it. I move mine back to her thigh and work my way up again. This time I keep going until I am touching her over her panties just above her core. I can tell that she is already wet. I move my hand down a little and brush my fingertips across her. She moans but disguises it as a cough. Caroline pauses briefly in her story but when Elena holds up her free hand, showing she is okay Caroline continues. Klaus is watching Caroline talk animatedly and hasn't look our way once, damn that guy is smitten with her. He can be a really dick but with Caroline you can tell she is his everything.

I push Elena's panties to the side and almost moan myself when I feel her slick skin. Her hand is still pressed against my crotch and when I move so I can slide a finger inside her she squeezes me lightly. I lean forward a bit and rest my right arm on the table, if Caroline were to look she wouldn't be able to see anything. This position gives me a better angle to move my finger in and out of Elena. She turns her head and pretends to be looking at something on Caroline's wall, I see her open her mouth and let out a silent scream. Good. She's really enjoying this. Perfect. I pull my finger out of her and stand up. Her hand drops off my lap and she whips her head around to look at me.

"Well, as much as your story has thrilled me, I need to get going." I say looking at Caroline. I see Elena gaping at me out of the corner of my eye and I turn my head to her and smile.

"You're… You're leaving? Right now?" Elena asks wide eyed.

"Yep. Care to join me, I'm much better company than these two?" I ask smirking at her. She pauses and seems to be weighing her options.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass and stay here." She says, doing exactly what I thought she would.

"Okay, see you later than. Buy Blondie, Klaus." I say nodding towards them and walking towards the front entrance. I hear Klaus say something and Caroline joins in but I can't make what they are saying. I keep walking and leave the house. I walk out to my car and lean against the side. And wait. I start counting. 10… Any second now. 11 12 13 14.

"Wait. Damon!" Elena says pulling open the house door and running out. She pauses when she sees me waiting outside the car but then continues over to me and jumps into my arms. I wrap my arms around her body as she crashes our mouths together. After a very heated kiss I pull back and set her on the ground, raising my eye brow in question even though I know what she is going to say.

"I changed my mind. I want to come home with you." She says looking into my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter guys! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

*****Warning! This chapter contains some sexual content ;)*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD in anyway!**

I lead Elena over to my car and open the passenger door for her. She gets in and I close the door, walking around to the driver's side. I get in, start the car and pull out onto the road. I start to make my way back to my apartment and as I drive I feel Elena move closer to me on the seat. I take my right hand off the steering wheel and entwine my fingers with hers. She glances over at me and smiles.

When we arrive at my apartment I quickly get out of the car and jog over to her side to open the door. Once she gets out I grab her hand in mine and lead her to the elevator. When we step in we are the only people in it and I can feel the tension between us. I press the button for my floor and the doors slowly close. I turn to look at Elena who is watching me intently. Oh shit. I can't wait until we can't to my room. Screw waiting. I need to touch her now.

I take a step towards her at the same time she moves towards me. I put one hand behind her head and use the other to grip her hip. I pull her to me and crash our lips together. I feel her shudder under my touch. Damn it. This feels so good, so right. I back her up into the wall without breaking our kiss. Her hands fly to my hair and pull lightly. I moan into her mouth and she responds by pulling my hair harder. As things start to heat up more the elevator dings and the doors open, signalling that we had reached my floor. I step away slightly and pull to out of the elevator. We get to my door and I unlock it quickly, speeding up when Elena's hands start moving up and down my back. I get the door open, step in and turn around to wait for Elena to enter so I can close it. Instead the moment I turn Elena's mouth finds mine and she kicks the door closed.

"Elena... We..." I start to say. I need to tell her that this isn't just some fling.

"No. No talking Damon. We can talk later." She says before pulling my mouth back to hers and making all thoughts of talking fly out of my mind. I press her against the door and tear my lips away from hers, moving them to kiss down her neck.

"Damon." She moans. She tries to bury her head into my neck so I break away from her skin and lift her up, causing her to wrap her legs around me. I carry her through my apartment and into my room. I hold eye contact with her the hole time. Big, beautiful brown eyes meet my bright blue ones and hold the gaze. She leans in, never breaking eye contact, and brushes her lips against mine. This time it's me who shudders.

"Elena." I whisper into her neck. Her only response is to pull my head away from her neck and connect our lips again. I set her down on my bed and pull away enough to remove my shirt, then pull her dress over her head. I step back and gaze at her beautiful body. She flushes but follows my eyes as the move up and down her body.

Elena hooks her fingers into my belt loops and uses them to pull me closer to her. I willingly step towards her and lean back over her on the bed, connecting our lips again. I slip my tongue into her mouth, battling hers for dominance. Her hands move from my belt loops to my hair as mine go around her back to unhook her bra. She moves her hands long enough for me to pull the straps down her arms before moving them back to my hair and tugging harshly, so that I fall on top of her.

She rolls us over so she is on top of me and starts pressing kisses down my chest and stomach. The way her hair falls down around her and tickles me is driving me crazy. She undoes my pants and pulls them down, along with my boxers. She makes a move to take me in her hand but I lift her up and connect our lips while rolling us over. I move down her body, lightly teasing both her nipples before discarding her panties. I plant kisses back up her body until I reach her mouth. We kiss for several minutes before she slowly starts to lift her hips, grinding into me. I take that as invitation and grab a condom out of my night stand. I roll it on quickly then move back to Elena, my body covering hers. She lifts her hips once more and I move to slowly push into her. We moan together and she fists her hands into the sheets beside her. She meets me thrust for thrust until neither of us can handle the pleasure and we both let go, calling each other's names.

After Elena and I had both caught our breath, I rolled off of her to lay beside her. We both faced the ceiling but to keep with the intimacy I entwined my fingers with hers. Neither of us spoke for a long time, we just lay in the bed, enjoying the others company. After what felt like hours Elena finally spoke.

"When I was younger my mom would tell me all these horror stories about sex. I think she was secretly hoping I would save myself for marriage. I think I always knew that was her plan but I pretended to be disgusted with it just to keep her happy." Elena says turning onto her side to face me, smiling at the memory. I follow her actions so we are facing each other.

"My dad was pretty much the opposite. He paraded his girls around our house, encouraging Stefan and I to watch them. He gave me a super pack of condoms for my 14th birthday. I never actually used them. I'm pretty sure I threw them under my bed, then burned them at my high school graduation party. The theme of the party was to burn the past so we could move on with our future. I burned so much of the stuff my father gave me that I don't think I have anything left. Little did I know he would be my main focus for the next several years." I say, rubbing circles on her hand.

"Caroline told me about that. Your relationship with your dad... And Katherine."

"I don't think I would call what I had with Giuseppe a relationship. Probably more of a business arrangement. As for Katherine. I thought she was amazing at first, really she was just a psychotic bitch."

"This is the place you shared with her right?"

"Yes..."

"And the bed? Did we just have sex in the same bed you use to have sex with her in?!"

"No! God no... Same room, I guess but I got rid of the old bed. I never actually liked it, it hurt my back and looked terrible in the room."

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to go sanitize my body!" Elena says winking at me.

"Well if you still want to, I'd be more than willing to help." I say smirking.

"I'll pass on the sanitization, though I wouldn't mind a shower. I'm pretty sure someone spilt at least one drink on me tonight. Care to join?" Elena says smiling.

"Definitely." I say, standing up and pulling her with me. We start to make our way to the bathroom but she stops suddenly. I look back at her and see her looking at the floor.

"What the hell are all those condoms for?" She asks pointing to the pile of condoms beside my pants. Oh shit...

"Uh... Well..." I stammer not knowing if I should tell her the truth.

"What, did you think we were going to have sex that many times?" She asks seeming kind of angry.

"No! I'm not that much of an ass! I... I stole them from Klaus and Caroline!"

"What? Why?" She asks looking confused.

"As pay back for being cock blockers! I figured if I took their condoms they were either have to risk her getting pregnant, not have sex or drive to the store and get some which would probably kill the mood." I say being completely honest. She looks stunned at first but quickly recovers and bursts out laughing.

"I like you, Salvatore." She says before continuing into my bathroom. Well damn. I like her too.


End file.
